The Amazing Indestructable Girl
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: A young girl discovers she virtually can't be killed and has a friend video it to prove it.


_Okay, this is my Allison one and I know it's short, but that's mostly because I'm still not entirely sure what I'm going to do with her character. Hopefully I'll be hit with inspiration at some point. BTDubs, I gave her the power she has because I was incredibly sad when they killed her off on the show, even after I found out that it was Crystal's decision to leave_

_Also, I should probably mention that this is part of a series. The other stories so far in it are In The Mirror, Meant For Something Greater, and Foxfire. I forgot to mention it because the set-up here is different then Archive. To make sense of everything that's going on, read all of them, I will be dropping hints related to the other stories._

* * *

The camera was out of focus and the frame was shaking, as if whoever was holding it was trying to focus it while they were still moving. Whoever was holding it eventually stopped moving enough to focus on a tall, dark haired girl in a blue blouse and plaid skirt as she kicked up clouds of dirt, running toward a staircase that was really a broken escalator.

"Keep the camera on me!" The girl shouted as she raced up the stairs, her voice echoing around the musty interior of the abandoned mall they were doing this in. She moved along the edge of the balcony overlooking the main space of floor that the cameraman was standing in, coincidentally the only place where light was coming in from the shattered skylight, the other windows all boarded up or covered in graffiti.

"Okay!" The cameraman shouted back, training the picture on her while she stepped over the edge of the balcony until she was hovering over the floor below, and the great gaping hole that went down another two floors. The cameraman crept closer so that he could pan the camera from where the girl was perched down to look at what lay within the chasm. "That's gotta be what, a hundred feet? More?" He said to himself, his voice still audible to the camera before he brought the lens back up to his friend.

"Ready?" She asked.

"This is crazy!" He shouted back.

"I know." The girl said in a softer voice, but due to the great acoustics this place had, he heard it anyway. Before he could say anything in reply, whether to encourage or disway her, she jumped. She screamed the whole way down, hitting herself on the edge of the hole in the floor, having misjudged the distance. She twisted and flipped involuntarily, falling further down and crashing into another broken escalator further down before tumbling down the steps to crash into a large pile of steel rods at the base.

She didn't get up.

"Oh, my God!" the cameraman shouted, having kept the camera on her the entire time and capturing the whole thing on film. Racing around the edge of the hole, he ran toward the stairs and flew down them until he reached the floor where his friend had fallen to. Turning on the camera light so he could see down in the gloom, he raced toward the shaft of light that came down from above, witnessing (but not believing) his friend climbing slowly and unsteadily to her feet. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned her very pretty face toward the camera, a mighty feat considering her head had been turned the whole way around. Her neck clicked loudly as bones realigned and mended themselves while she popped her right shoulder back in its socket before grasping the steel rod sticking out from her gut. Making sure she had her eyes trained firmly on the camera she pulled it out slowly, releasing a groan of pain while the gash in her cheek mended itself before disappearing completely as if wiped away by some god's hand. Once the rod was completely out, she let it drop with a loud clang of metal before she turned and spat a bullet of blood onto the dusty ground. She took a deep breath and focused on the camera again.

"My name is Allison Argent." She said while trying to catch her breath, the hole in her shirt now revealing perfectly smooth and flawless skin instead of the would that was there less than a moment ago. "And that was attempt number six."

* * *

_Who thinks they can guess who the camera man is?_


End file.
